


Ready made family

by Cillabrown



Category: Berena - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Serena had just found her husband in bed with another women. Serena goes to a bar to drown her sorrows and meets Bernie Wolfe.





	1. Chapter 1

“Large Shiraz and a vodka please make it quick” Serena said as she got up on the stool.  
“Coming right up” The barman said.  
“Bad day” said the blonde who was sat at the side of her.  
“Excuse me do i know you"  
“Erm no no you don't”  
“Then i would really appreciate it if you minded your own business.Serena said as she knocked back the vodka. Another please make it a double this time"  
“Are you alright”  
“That’s” Bernie shook her head as the barman was just about to ask for the money.  
“You don't give up do you” Serena said looking confused.  
“Sorry it's just you look upset that's all I will leave you too it” said the blonde as she got off the stool but Serena grabbed her arm.  
“No wait am sorry I'm not normally a bitch it's just a bad day that's all. Will you have a drink with me please my shout this time” she smiled. My god the blonde thought she is absolutely gorgeous and way out of your league.”So do you want a drink or are you just going to stand there all night please sit down” she said as she patted the stool.  
“look am sorry for being so nosey”  
“No I'm sorry what would you like drink erm what's your name”  
“Bernie”  
“Serena it's a pleasure to meet you Bernie”  
“The pleasure is all mine” Bernie said as they shook hands for longer than was necessary and smiled at each other.  
“So erm Bernie what would you like to drink” Serena said as she reluctantly took her hand back.  
“Just an orange juice please I don't drink”  
“And here's me thinking you and I could be friends that can never happen now I know you don't like to partake in the odd tipple” Serena laughed.  
“And here's me thinking this was the start of a beautiful friendship” Smiled Bernie  
“Maybe you never know” Serena looked at Bernie she could feel herself getting slightly red.  
“So do you want to talk about it”  
“Sorry”  
“Your bad day do you want to talk about it”  
“I won't know where to start”  
“Try from the beginning” Bernie said as she reached out and put her hand on top of Serena's.  
“Well to start with I had a shit day at work lost a young girl we tried everything we could but it wasn't enough and she died. It was so hard having to tell her parents that their little girl has passed away”.  
“So you work in a hospital then”  
“Yes I am a consultant General surgeon”  
“You paid attention at school then”  
“It's all I ever wanted to be anyway I left work early It’s just after everything that happen with the young girl I just wanted to be with my children”.  
“You have got kids”  
“Yes three two girls and a boy”.  
“How old are they”  
“The eldest Ellie is nearly 7 and the twins Louis and Lola are nearly 3”.  
“How do you cope with 3 kids and a demanding job”  
“My mum helps out a lot”  
“Good old mums eh sorry carry on”  
“Right so I picked the youngest two up from the nursery they go to and then picked my eldest one up from her friends. Then when I got home I put the twins in there playpen and Ellie was sat watching TV. So I went upstairs to get changed walked into my bedroom and saw my husband in bed with another women”.  
“Bloody hell no wonder you need a drink so what did you do”  
“I was shocked more than anything I didn't give him chance to say anything or her I just told him I was taking the kids out and that I wanted him gone by the time I got back”  
“So where are kids now”  
“At my mums I had to get out of there as well I couldn't be doing with her giving me the same old lecture. She never liked Edward she didn't want me to marry him in the first place. I should have listened to her”  
“But you wouldn't have had your kids then would you”  
“No I wouldn't be without them for the world they are my life. It’s just them and me now”  
“Well I think your husband is a complete arse if I had someone like you I wouldn't mess about behind your back”  
“Why's that”  
“Because you would probably kick my arse”Laughed Bernie.  
“That I would he has got that to come yet believe me. You have got the greatest laugh I have ever heard”  
“Do you think so I think it's horrible”  
“I think it's wonderful”Serena said as she shuffled closer to Bernie.”  
“So what you going to do now” Bernie said nervously.  
“No idea I know I don't want him back that's for sure. So you know all about me tell me about yourself” Serena said as she knock back another vodka.  
“Not much to tell really I got married about 10 years ago but it didn't really work out we both wanted different things”  
“Like what”  
“To cut a long story short I wanted a family and she didn't”  
“So your gay”  
“Is that a problem”  
“No it's not and for what it's worth I think your ex is a complete arse too. You are very beautiful do you know that”  
“Do you think so”  
“Yeah I do” Serena said as she got off the stool and placed herself between Bernie’s legs.”I think you are absolutely beautiful” she whispered in Bernie’s ear. Serena put her arms around Bernie’s neck and slowly put her lips to hers. The kiss was chaste when she pulled back they looked into each others eyes.  
“Sorry” Serena said.  
“Don’t be i have wanted to do that since i first saw you”  
“You have”  
“I have come here” Bernie put her arms around Serena’s waist and pulled her closer still. “You are stunning and so sexy” Bernie lent in and kissed Serena she had never had a kiss like it before in her life. Serena moaned into the kissed . When they came up for air they put they heads to each others and smiled.  
“Wow you are a great kisser”  
“So are you”  
“So what happens now” Serena said  
“What do you want to happen”  
“I know what i want to happen” she said as she stroked Bernie’s cheek and smiled “but i think i better call a cab and pick my kids up early start tomorrow”  
“Of course look i can give you a lift if you like”  
“Are you sure”  
“I wouldn’t have ask if i wasn’t”  
“Then that would be great thanks”  
“Right wait there let me just hand over to the assistant manager”  
“Hold on a minute you work here”  
“You could say that i own it won’t be a tick”.

What am i doing come on Serena she is only taking you home cause she wants to have sex with you. Who you trying to kid you want to have sex with her too she thought.  
“You ready to go then”  
“Ready as i will ever be”


	2. Let's meet again

As they got outside to Bernie’s car Serena had butterflies in her stomach. Bernie open the door for her to get in.  
“Ladies first”  
“Why thank you” Serena laughed.  
“Right where we of to then”  
“My mums”  
“I know that i mean what's the address”  
“Oh sorry 60 Canterbury close”  
“That's just round the corner from where I live”  
“Really”  
“Yes right let's go shall we”  
“So how long have you owned the bar then”  
“About 5 years I love it that's another thing my ex didn't approve of either”  
“Why ever not”  
“God knows she was a fussy bugger”  
“Sounds like you and me are disasters when it comes to picking partners”  
“It would seem so”  
“Can I ask you a personal question”  
“Let me guess you want to know how old I was when I realised I was gay”  
“That transparent am i”  
“It's a question I get asked all the time”  
“Sorry it must drive you mad”  
“It does a bit I mean I don't go around asking heterosexuals how old they were when they realised they liked men”  
“Touché it's this one here. Thank you very much for the lift”  
“I thought you was just picking the kids up I don't mind taking you home”  
“I think I will sleep at mums tonight besides if I let you take me home I will be obliged to let you in and then I would want you especially in my bed” Serena said as she stroked Bernie’s cheek.  
“Would that be so bad”  
“Yes it would if my kids weren't there wouldn't think twice about it but not with my kids in the next rooms you understand don't you”  
“Of course I do it's just I don't want this night to end yet I want to see you again”  
“So do I look I better go mum's looking out the window” as Bernie looked at the window Serena had got out the car and walked to the window.  
“I will maybe see you again thank you for the lift and listening to me moaning on” Serena lent in and kissed Bernie on the cheek. “Goodnight Bernie sweet dreams” Serena said as she walked up the path  
They will be now she thought. As she started the engine she noticed a card on the seat. Serena Wendy Campbell Consultant General Surgeon and her mobile number was on it. Bernie smiled and looked back Serena was stood at the door “Call me” she mouthed as she turned around and went through the door. 

“About time where the hell have you been” Adrienne said as she walked into the living room and saw her mum walking around the room with Lola on her hip.  
“Mummy ”Lola said. as she put her arms for Serena.  
“She won't go down she keeps asking for you here take her.  
“Come here sweetheart”  
“Mummy where you go”  
“It's OK baby I am here now let's go to bed shall we” Lola nodded” come on let's go up”  
“Who was that who dropped you off”  
“Just a friend who I bumped into in the pub”  
“I should have known you had gone to a pub when the going gets tough Serena gets drunk”  
“I'm not drunk I just needed a drink that's all. Look I can't do this tonight I'm going to bed Goodnight mum”

Serena went upstairs and checked on Ellie she was fast asleep she kissed her on the head then went into the other room to check on Louis he was fast asleep she put Lola on the double bed they were sharing. Serena got undressed and got in in the middle of them. She put her arms around them both and kissed them both goodnight. 

 

“Mum mum wake up”  
“Oh Ellie go back to bed darling”  
“I am going to be late for school”  
“It's friday you can have the day off go back to bed”  
“I don't want the day off its swimming today come on mum get up”  
“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT Let's get you some breakfast”  
“I have had breakfast nanny gave it me”  
“Well go get washed and don't forget to brush your teeth”  
“OK”  
“Come on you two let's go get some breakfast eh”  
“Yes” the twins said as they ran downstairs”  
“Stop running about you two if you fall don't come running to me” Adrienne said.  
“What do you want to eat bugger lugs”  
“Coco Pops please”  
“And what about you louis”  
“Toast and jam please mummy”  
“I'll do his toast you sit down”  
Adrienne said” as she put her hand on Serena's shoulder.  
“Thanks mum”  
“Am ready now can we go”  
“Ellie just let your mum have a drink first she has just sat down”  
“but nan”  
“Don't but nan me get your coat trouble I will take you to school”  
“Are you sure mum” Serena said.  
“Yes you stay here and make sure you get some breakfast down you”  
“Thanks hey Mrs give us a kiss then”  
“Sorry mum see you later”  
“See you later love you”  
“Love you too”  
“Louis stop messing with your breakfast and eat it”  
“I don't want it I want my daddy”  
“Daddy isn't here so eat your breakfast”  
“I have it” Lola said.  
“NO GET OFF LOLA” Louis shouted and he hit her on the arm and she started to cry.  
“Louis stop that don't ever let me catch you hitting your sister again do you hear” Serena put Lola on her knee and cuddle her. Then Serena's phone went off. 

Morning beautiful it's Bernie how are you today x

Not too bad just trying to stop my youngest two from killing each other x

I was just wondering if you wanted to do something today x

Oh Bernie I don't think I can get away not with these two x

I could come round to yours tonight if you want we could get a takeaway and have a chat x

Can I ring you later and let you know do you mind x

Course not see you later x

See you later x

Why did you say that you know you want to see her. Oh god I want to see her again so badly. 

“Mummy someone is at the door”  
“You sit here Lola while I answer it and you keep your hands to yourself mister”  
“Serena can I come in” Edward in.  
“No you can't how did you know we were here”  
“Didn't take much figuring out look we need to talk”  
“I haven't got anything to say to you apart from you will be hearing from my solicitor now go”  
“Daddy” Louis said as he ran into Edwards arms.  
“Hello mate are you ok”  
“No mummy has shouted at me”  
“What you done that for”  
“Because he hit Lola that's why not that I have explain myself to you”  
“You can’t go around hitting your sister mate”  
“She took my breakfast”  
“Come here louis daddy has to go now”  
“No I don’t look let me come in please”  
“Not a good idea mum is due back any minute and your not her favorite person at the best of times”  
“Ok ok i’ll go better go back inside mate”  
“No daddy i want to go with you”  
“You can’t go with your dad come on Louis back inside”  
“Bye daddy”  
“Bye son i’ll see you real soon ok”  
“Don’t bank on” Serena said as Louis back into the house.  
“You can’t stop me from seeing my kids Serena”  
“Can i not watch me” Serena said as she slammed the door in his face.  
“SERENA SERENA YOU CAN’T STOP ME FROM SEEING MY KIDS I WILL TAKE YOU TO COURT” Edward shouted as he banged on the door.  
“Hey what the hell do you think you are playing at” Adrienne said as she walked up the drive.  
“Serena won’t let me see my kids she can’t stop me”  
“You should have thought about that before you started sleeping around you wasn’t thinking about your kids then was you. Now get away from my house and leave my daughter alone or i will call the police”  
“Fine but you can tell her she hasn’t heard the last the last from me”

 

“Has he gone mum”  
“Yes he’s gone what you ever saw in that man Serena i will never know”  
“Me either i better get home soon come on you two let’s go get washed and dressed”  
“Do you want me to pick Ellie up from school for you in case he turns up”  
“Please that would be great” Serena said as she walked up the stairs.

Serena got the kids and sent them downstairs while she got dressed and made all the beds. As she sat on the bed she got her phone out of her pocket and read Bernie’s messages again. Bugger it she thought as her fingers started to type.

Hi Bernie i have changed my mind can you come over about 8 the kids should be in bed by then x

Yes of course i can’t wait to see you again x

I can’t wait to see either see you later then x

You most definitely will gorgeous x

Serena could feel her heart pounding with excitement. My god this woman she makes me feel like a teenager again. No Serena you are not gay but if i’m not why do i keep imagining her making love to me. Maybe tonight i will do more than just imagine it.


	3. They are my children

When Serena got home she tried to keep the twins awake in the afternoon so they would be ready for bed early that night and then her and Bernie could be by themselves she felt bad about doing it but she wanted to be with Bernie all alone. Serena was looking through her wardrobe for something nice to wear when Ellie came into the room. 

“Are you going out mum”  
“No darling am not”  
“Then why have you got all these clothes out on the bed”  
“Because I have got a friend coming over later when you lot have gone bed”  
“Auntie Sian’s coming over”  
“No not auntie Sian another friend you don't know her. What do you think I should wear Ellie”  
“This” Ellie said as she picked up a little black dress that didn't leave much to imagination.  
“Darling I can't wear that it's not appropriate beside its years since I wore that post the twins probably doesn't even fit me anymore. What about these she said as she held up a skirt and and top that matched.  
“Yes that looks nice”  
“Right you go get your night stuff out while I go get double trouble in the bath then it's your turn for dip ok”  
“Ok”  
“Louis Lola come on bath time” Serena called as she started running the bath.  
“Oh Mummy do we have to”  
“Yes come on in the words of Mary Poppins spit spot"  
“Mummy can we watch Mary Poppins please please" they both said.  
“Are you not fed up with that film yet i have lost count of how many times you watched it"  
"No it's good can we watch it please mummy"  
"No not tonight you can watch it tomorrow ok tonight it's bath and bed “ Ellie stood at the bathroom door laughing. “I don't know what you are finding so funny the same applies to you too young lady" Serena said as she chased Ellie out of the bathroom.

“Mummy when is Daddy coming home I hope he's alright” Louis said as Serena tucked him up in bed.  
“Don't worry about him he will be fine”  
“I'm sorry I was naughty today mummy you won't leave us like Daddy will you"  
“No sweetheart I won't ever leave you no matter how naughty you are” Serena hugged him and kissed them both goodnight.  
“Goodnight Mummy"  
“Goodnight I Love you both so much ”  
“Love you" They both said sleepily.

Serena walked down the stairs and found Ellie in the lounge just putting a DVD on.  
“I don't think so young lady you have got half an hour and it is bedtime for as well"  
“You look really nice mum"  
“Thank you but you can't get round me that easy you are still going to bed early  
“But mum it's Friday there's no school tomorrow”  
“I don't care you all had a late night last night it won't hurt you to have a early night”  
“Ok can I watch You've been framed then till it's time for bed”  
“Half an hour Ellie that's all then bed”

Ellie made herself comfy at the said of Serena and began to get closer and closer. Then she realised that Ellie had stopped laughing at the programme she looked down and saw she has fallen asleep. That's her that isn't tired Serena thought.  
“Come on sweetheart time for bed” she said as she carefully pick Ellie up and carried her upstairs.  
“You are getting too big for this lady” Ellie was soon all tucked up in bed she has hardly made a sound. Serena kissed her on the head.  
“goodnight my darling love you”  
Serena went into her bedroom to make sure she still presentable. For God's sake why am I so nervous because she is bloody beautiful that's why she thought. As Serena walked down stairs the doorbell rang. Here goes she thought it's now or never. 

“Hi come in “  
“Hi you look gorgeous”Bernie said as she walked into the hall.  
“Thank you can I take your coat. You look lovely too by the way.”  
“Thanks” they both looked at each other then Bernie held Serena's hands and pulled her closer.  
“Erm come through into the lounge”  
“You have got a lovely home”  
“It didn't look like this earlier it looked like a bomb had hit it”  
“That's a gorgeous picture are those your children Serena” Bernie said pointing to big framed photo above the fireplace.  
“Yes that's them my mum had the picture done for me for Christmas”  
“Your children are beautiful”  
“I think they are but maybe I am a bit biased”  
“No they are beautiful I mean look at the youngest little girl she is your double”  
“Do you think so”  
“Definitely she has even got your cute dimple in her chin”  
“She is a bit of a mummy's girl am afraid”  
“Nothing wrong with that” “Please come and sit down”  
“Thanks”  
“Sorry where are my manners would you like a drink”  
“Serena just relax am fine for a minute there is something I want though”  
“What's that  
“This” Bernie said as she moved closer and took Serena's face in her hands and kissed her lovingly. When they parted Serena lent back on sofa and pulled Bernie back with with her. Serena tucked herself into Bernie’s side and put her arm her waist.  
“So how was your day”  
“Not too bad apart from Edward coming round to mum's this morning shooting his mouth off”  
“You should have rang me I would have come round don't forget I only live round the corner”  
“It's fine mum turned up and sorted him out. It's just that Louis was so pleased to see him he is missing his daddy. He is a daddy's boy you see. I don't want him anywhere near them but I don't want him hating me in years to come cause I stopped him seeing his dad”  
“What about the girls”  
“They haven't asked about him once they are all me always have been. Anyway I am starving what do you want to eat then” Bernie smirked at her and winked. “I meant food Sandra smut” Serena laughed.  
“Sorry what do you fancy”  
“You mean apart from you” Serena smiled and pulled on Bernie’s collar to bring them face to face.  
“Now who has a one track mind” laughed Bernie as she kissed Serena again. The kiss was becoming more passionate Bernie’s hands began to wonder on Serena's body. All of a sudden Serena felt very scared what am I doing I have no idea how to make love to a woman she thought. Serena mulled back and smiled at Bernie.  
“I think we should stop before we both do something we might regret”  
“Oh I won't regret it Serena I can assure you”  
“Well I might I have got my kids to think about Bernie they are all I have got now”  
“You have got me too you know I'm not going anywhere”She said as she held Serena's hand.  
“Let's order shall we do want a Chinese I fancy chicken and cashew nut it's my favorite”  
“Really it's my favorite too it's all I eat from the Chinese”  
“Me too mind you when I ask my mum if she wants a Chinese she always orders chips and sausage I mean what's that all about that's not Chinese is it you can get that from the chippy” They both laughed.  
“I will order it on the app then shall I “  
“Yes shall I go get us a drink is coke OK for you”  
“Yeah that's fine thanks” Bernie watched Serena as she walked out of the lounge. My god how gorgeous is she.  
“There you go I brought you a glass just in case you don't like drinking out the can”  
“Thanks I couldn't use your toilet could i”  
“Of course it's straight at the top of the stairs”  
“Thanks” Bernie walked upstairs and noticed more pictures of the children going all the way up. There was one of them all with Serena and a man that was probably Edward they all looked so happy. As Bernie came out of the bathroom she saw a little face looking around a door.  
“Who are you” Lola said.  
“I'm Bernie I am your mum's friend what's your name”  
“Lola do you work with mummy”  
“No no I don't”Bernie said as she kneeled down so she was face to face with the little girl.  
“Are you not supposed to be in bed asleep” Lola nodded.  
“I had a bad dream”  
“Did you it's OK no one is going to hurt you cause mummy won't let them will she” Bernie said as she reached out and picked the young girl up. Lola instantly put her arms around her. Just then Serena started to walk up the stairs.  
“What the hell do you think you are doing Bernie” she said as she took Lola off of her.  
“Bernie just giving me a hug mummy”  
“Look I came out of the toilet and she was just stood there she said she had a bad dream I was just trying to comfort her that's all”  
“Go back downstairs please while I will put her back to bed come on darling back to bed”

When Serena came back downstairs Bernie could see she was still mad.  
“Is she alright”  
“Yes you had no right to do that Bernie they are my kids”  
“I was just trying to help”  
“I think you should go”  
“What oh come on Serena you are blowing this out of all proportion”  
“Am I you can't just come in here and and introduce yourself to my children I want you go now I knew this was a big mistake”  
“Serena please I'm sorry I was just trying to help”  
“Just go Bernie I don't want to see you again God knows what I was thinking I am not even gay”  
“I think you need to stop fooling yourself Serena you came onto me remember”  
“I was drunk I just needed someone anyone would have done”  
“Well maybe you should make it up with your husband then you can have a nice uncomplicated life all 5 of you together”  
“Just go Bernie” Serena said as she open the door.  
“I thought you were different but your not you need to decide what it is you really want goodbye Serena it was nice knowing you”

Serena shut the door behind her and slid down it as she started to cry. Lola appeared at the top of the stairs.  
“Mummy what's up” she said as she walked down the stairs.  
“Nothing sweetheart everything's ok” she said as she pulled Lola onto her knee and cuddle her.  
Why you crying then mummy”  
“I had a fight with my friend”  
“Why Bernie is nice I like her”  
“You do”  
“Yes you shouldn't have shouted at her she helped me” Serena held Lola closer and kissed her cheeks over and over again.  
“I love you so much baby girl”  
“Love you too mummy” What I have done I have ruined it I really like her she thought as the tears rolled down her cheeks.


	4. Goodbye

When Serena woke on up on the Monday morning she had two little people either side of her in bed. She reached out to grab her phone to see if Bernie had texted her but there was nothing she hadn’t heard anything from her for 2 days. Serena had tried to ring her but she never answered the phone.You have really blown it now Serena.  
“Come on you two time to get get up” Serena said as she got out of bed trying not catch either of them.  
“Mummy why we have to get up”  
“Because i have to go work and you have to go nursery come on let’s get washed and dressed and get some breakfast” Serena went into Ellie’s room she couldn’t hardly see her all she could see was the top of her head as she was snuggled under the duvet.  
“Ellie come on sweetheart it’s time to get up” she said as she pulled the duvet off her slightly so she could see her face.  
“Louis stop that” Lola shouted.  
“Louis what are you doing” Serena said as she went into the bathroom and saw water all over the bathroom floor and she noticed that Lola’s pj’s were wet through.”Have you done this young man”  
“Yes he has i was washing and he threw water all over me”Lola said as she choked back tears.  
“Louis get in your bedroom now i will deal with you in a second” Louis stomped off to his room. “And don’t slam that door” she shouted as he slammed the door. Right let’s get you dressed darling come on. Ellie are you out of bed yet”  
“Yes getting dressed”  
“Ok i have put some towels down on the bathroom floor don’t slip on them will you”  
“No be down in a minute mum”  
“You eat your cereal's while i go and see to Louis ok baby”  
“Ok mummy”  
“Right mister come on let’s get you dressed and get some breakfast”  
“NO NOT GOING”  
“Oh i think you are now come here”  
“NO I WANT MY DADDY”  
“Well daddy isn’t here is he your stuck with me so get dressed we have to leave in half an hour Louis”. When they were all finally ready and breakfasts eaten Serena buggled them all into the car. Serena dropped Ellie off at school and told her grandma would be picking her up from school. They soon arrived at the nursery.  
“Mummy” Louis said shyly as Serena helped him out of the car.  
“Yes Louis”  
“When can i see daddy” he said as she sniffed and wiped tears from his eyes.  
“I don’t know baby come here and give me a cuddle” Louis wrapped his arms and legs around Serena tightly. “I know you miss daddy but you can’t go around hurting people especially not your sisters it’s not their fault daddy isn’t here do you understand”  
“Yes mummy”  
“Come on let’s get you inside mummy has to go to work”

Kids all settled in nursery Serena got into her car. She took her phone out and looked. Still nothing she decide to text Bernie. 

Serena  
Hi please answer me I am sorry about Friday night. Please give me a chance to explain xx

“Good Morning  
Ms Campbell” Fletch said as he followed Serena into her office.  
“There's nothing good about i Fletch. Right what have we got.”  
“ Not much really quite for a Monday morning. We have a women who has just been brought in with suspected concussion” He said as he put the folder on the desk.  
“Well am sure Raf can deal with. Is this the suspected concussion” she said as she picked up the folder and saw the name.  
“Yes Bernie Wolfe bed 4”  
“Actually Fletch I will take this thanks. With it being a head injury will your just ring and get her a CT scan please”  
“Yep on it”. 

“Bernie whoever have you been doing”  
“What the hell are you doing here” Bernie said angrily.  
“I work here this is my ward let's have a look at that cut shall we”  
“No I don't want you to see to me” she said as she pushed her hand away.  
“Tough luck now stop being a baby and let me look at your cut” Serena said as she held onto Bernie’s hand.  
“Fine ouch”  
“You are definitely going to need stitches in that. Look Bernie about Friday”  
“Ms Campbell CT said we can take her down now”  
“Right OK thanks see you in a while”  
“If I must” Fletch looked at them both confused. He followed Serena to the nurses station.  
“So erm do you and Miss Wolfe know each other”  
“What's that got to do with you now get on with your work please nurse Fletcher”  
“Yes Ms Campbell sorry”

 

Serena was sat in her office trying to do paper but she couldn't keep her eyes off Bernie when Fletch came in.  
“Sorry to disturb you but Ms Wolfe's scan results are back”  
“Thanks that's good it's all clear right I will go stitch her up”  
“Do you want me to do it”  
“No it's fine I'll do it”

“Bernie you scan results are back they are all clear so I will stitch you up then you are free to go”  
“You just can't wait to get rid of me can you” Serena pulled the curtains round and sat on the bed.  
“Look about Friday I am really sorry I overreacted I shouldn't have spoken to like that”  
“I was just trying to help your daughter I could see she looked upset what I supposed to do ignore her and go back down stairs”  
“No even she said I shouldn't have shouted at you. It's just oh god I don't know how to put this but I didn't want you to meet my kids yet. I wanted to get my head around all this first do you understand.”  
“look just stitch me up then I can get out of here then you can pretend we never met each other cause that's what you really want isn't it”  
“Fine if that's what you want”  
“It is” Serena put the last stitches in and sat back down on the bed.  
“Have you done now”  
“Yes look Bernie can we please talk about this please”  
“There is nothing to talk about can i go now”  
“Don’t you you want me to get you some pain relief first”  
“No thanks i have got some at home” Bernie said as she got off the bed. “Right i will be off then thank you for your help”  
“Your welcome bye Bernie”  
“Bye Serena”


	5. You can't take my children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING Some people might find this chapter upsetting

Serena watch as Bernie left the ward. Well done Campbell she hates you know i can’t leave it like this she thought as she walked faster towards the door when Fletch shouted her.  
“Ms Campbell”  
“Can it wait Fletch i have to be somewhere”  
“It’s the twins nursery on the phone they say it’s urgent”  
“Alright Hello”  
“Ms Campbell is that you”  
“Speaking”  
“Hiya it’s Demi from the nursery i’m afraid you are going to have to come and pick Louis up he has been quite violent”  
“Violent he 3 how can he be violent”  
“He has been chucking chairs and he has hit Lola saying it’s her fault his daddy has left”  
“For god sake i will be there as quick as i can ok bye. This is all i need”  
“Everything alright Serena” Raf said”  
“No i need to go can you get Mr Griffin to cover for me for the rest of the day please”  
“Yeah sure get yourself off”

 

As Serena got the nursery and walked through the doors she could hear Louis shouting. She walked into the room and saw chairs all the place. Louis was kicking and screaming at one of the assistants.  
“LOUIS GEORGE CAMPBELL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING AT” she shouted as she walked closer to him and took him to one side. “Whatever is the matter you”  
“I DON'T WANT YOU I WANT MY DADDY” he shouted.  
“Well like i said this morning he is isn’t here so get used to it. Now put your coat and let’s go. Where is Lola”  
“I will go and get her” Demi said.  
“Thanks i am sorry about this Demi” Serena said as she helped Louis put his coat on. “You are in big trouble sunshine George pig will never see the the light of day again pal”  
“But mummy”  
“Don’t but mummy me i am fed up of this Louis”  
“Mummy Louis hit me again” Lola said as ran to Serena and threw her arms around her.  
“I know he is very naughty let’s go home you can watch Mary Poppins if you want yeah”  
“Ok”

“Right jump in you too let’s get you fasten in and lets go home. And you keep your hands to self mister don’t even think about hitting your sister again do you hear me”  
“Yes” he said as he put his head down.  
“You can't keep doing Louis it's not anybody fault your daddy left except his own”

When they got home Serena sent Louis up to his room and put Lola in the lounge to watch Mary Poppins while she made them some lunch. Serena took Lola’s lunch into the lounge and went upstairs to take Louis his. When she went into his bedroom he shared with Lola he was fast asleep holding George pig. Serena didn't have the heart to take it off him while he slept. She sat on his bed and stroked his hair.  
“What am I going to do with you eh I will sort something out with your daddy I promise” she said as she kissed his forehead and covered him up with a blanket. 

 

Later that night all the kids were bathed and asleep in bed. Serena flopped down on the sofa and flicked through the channels.  
“24 hours in A&E no thanks i see enough of that of work. The Royal family this will do even though I have watched them all before I could do with a laugh” she said. Just then there was banging on the door”  
“ALRIGHT what you trying to do break my door down. She said as she open the door and saw a very drunk Edward swaying on the doorstep.  
“What do you want”  
“I want to see my kids” he slurred.  
“They are asleep in bed they have school and nursery tomorrow Edward so keep your voice down”  
“You can't keep my children away from me”  
“I can when you are steaming drunk just go Edward”  
“ELLIE, LOLA, LOUIS COME ON DADDY HAS COME TO SEE YOU”he shouted as he barged past Serena but she put her arm out so he couldn't get up the stairs. Edward grabbed Serena's arm and twisted it behind her back.  
“Edward please you are hurting me”  
“Then let me see my kids”  
“Not like this no”  
“You have always thought you were better than me haven't you well your not”  
The children were hiding at the top of the stairs when Lola sneaked down past Serena and Edward as they arguing and went into the living room and picked Serena's phone up.  
“Hello”  
“Bernie mummy's in trouble”  
“What sort of trouble”  
“Daddy is here and he is hurting her please help her”  
“I will be there as quick as I can ok”  
“Ok”  
“Edward you are hurting me please let go your going to wake the kids”  
“Good because I am taking them with me” he said as he pushed Serena up against the wall harder this time with all his weight against her”  
“You are not taking my kids anywhere” Serena cried.  
“DADDY DADDY LEAVE MUMMY ALONE YOU ARE HURTING HER” Louis said as he came running down the stairs.  
“We are just playing fighting mate”He said as let Serena go.  
“No you wasn't I hate you daddy” he said as he kicked Edward on the shin.Edward picked him up.  
“That is no way to treat your daddy what are learning them Serena I am taking him with me. Edward said as he walked towards the door.  
“NO Edward please give my baby back to me” she cried  
“Put me down I want my mummy” Louis said as he put his arms out for Serena  
“Edward give him to me please you are scaring him” cried Serena  
“I would do as the lady said if I was you” a big angry looking man said.  
“Who the hell are you what's this Serena your bit on the side”  
“I have never seen him before in my life” Serena said as she grabbed Louis and took him of Edward.  
“He’s with me Al deal with him” Bernie said as she ran up the drive”  
The man grabbed Edward by the scuff of his neck and marched him down the drive and up the street.  
“It's OK sweetheart daddy has gone now” she said as she held Louis tightly  
“Are you all alright” Bernie said.  
“What are you doing here how did you know what was happening”  
“I had a phone call from a certain little lady” on cue Lola poked her head round the lounge door.  
“Sweetheart you used Mummy's phone to ring Bernie”  
“Yes she is your friend ”  
“Come here you clever girl thank you so much. Where's Ellie”  
“Am here mum” she said as she came running down the stairs” Serena sat down on floor and brought all the kids together and hugged them.  
“It's OK everything is going to be ok”  
“Mummy I sorry for being naughty today I won't be naughty again I love you”  
“I love you too Louis I love all of you” thank you she mouth to Bernie as she carried on hugging the children and kissing them. 

 

A while later Serena and Bernie was sat on the sofa with the kids all huddled up.  
“Right come on you lot time for bed it's getting late”  
“OK mummy” Louis said as he got down from Serena's knee.  
“I won't be long don't go anywhere will you” Serena said to Bernie.  
“No i won't. Goodnight you 3”  
“Goodnight Bernie” Louis and Ellie said. Lola wrapped her arms Bernie’s neck and gave her a hug.  
“Thanks you for helping mummy”  
“Anytime you are a brave little girl Lola” Serena smiled as Bernie stroked Lola’s cheek.  
“Come on sweetheart let's go to bed. Serena tucked Ellie in and gave her a kiss. Then put the twins in there beds.  
“Mummy did I do well”  
“You did baby girl you are mummy's little hero. Goodnight darling go to sleep now”  
“Night mummy I hate daddy now he hurt you” Louis said sadly.  
“Am OK now thanks to Bernie,Lola and her friend now try and get some sleep alright”  
“Yes I be good now”  
“Glad to hear it here put George pig in bed before he gets cold. Goodnight” she said as she kissed him on the cheek and put the nightlight on. 

“Are they all alright”  
“Yes fine they are tougher then me” Serena said as she broke down in tears.  
“Hey hey it's OK it's over now”  
“I was so scared in 10 years of marriage I have never seen him like that. I thought he was going to take Louis tonight at one bit. Louis idolises his daddy but tonight he looked petrified of him. I can't have my kids scared like that Louis and Lola are still baby's to me” Serena broke down again and Bernie pulled her closer.  
“It's weird isn't that I only split from Edward 4 days ago yet apart from the twice he has shown up I don't think about him at all.” Serena turned to Bernie and put her face in her hands “All I can think about is you”  
“Serena”  
“I can't help it Bernie you where right what you said Friday night I have to decide what it is i really want and I know what i want now I want you Bernie Wolfe” Serena lent forward and captured Bernie’s lips in a loving kiss. “Stay with me tonight not to do anything but I just need you near me to cuddle up to while i sleep”  
“Are you sure” Serena kissed her again and looked into her eyes.  
“Am sure come on let's go to bed” she said as she stood up and held her hand out for Bernie to take which she accepted.


	6. Thank you

“Mummy can I get in with you please”Louis said as he gently shook Serena. Serena looked at the clock.   
“Louis it is 01.25 in the morning come on let's get you back in bed”  
“No mummy I wants to be with you in case daddy comes back and takes me” Serena shuffled close to Bernie so Louis could get in.   
“Come on then jump it. Listen daddy isn't taking you anywhere cause I won't let him” she whispered as he held him close.   
“Mummy why is Bernie in your bed”  
“Because it was late so she stayed over now go back to sleep you are safe here with me I won't ever let anybody hurt you” Louis kissed his mummy's cheek and snuggled into her neck. 

 

“Turn it off jeez it’s still the middle of the night isn't it” Bernie groaned  
“No sleepyhead it's 7.00am I have to get the kids up for school and nursery. Actually I better ring the nursery and make sure I can take Louis in after yesterday's antics.  
“I will be good today promise”  
Louis said as he rubbed his eyes.   
“I know you will sweetheart”  
“Look why don't leave the twins with me I don't mind watching them while your at work”  
“I couldn't ask you to do that they can be quite a handful beside haven't you got a pub to run”  
“That's what I have a manager for anyway I don't mind I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise”  
“What do you think Louis would you be good for Bernie if she looked after you and Lola today”  
“Yes mummy”  
“Looks like you are on babysitting duties then. Let's go wake Lola and Ellie up then Louis”  
“Can I jump on them”  
“No” she laughed as they went in to wake Ellie. Satisfied that Ellie was getting up Serena went in to wake Lola.  
“Lola come on darling it's time to get up”  
“No I tired mummy” Lola said as she rolled back over.   
“Leave her bed if you want let her wake up when she ready I will get her dressed and give her something to eat” Bernie said as she came to door.   
“Are you sure about this I don't want you thinking I am taking advantage of you”  
“I don't but you can take advantage of me any time you want”  
“Really”Serena lent forward and gave Bernie a chaste kiss on the lips. “Thank you your an angel. Lola Bernie is going to look after you and Louis today is that OK with you”  
“Yes I like Bernie” she said sleepily.   
“OK I will see you later be good and no fighting with your brother”  
“I won't let me seep”  
“OK love you” she chuckled. 

When Serena came down from getting showered and dressed she found Ellie Louis and Bernie sat around the table eating their breakfasts chatting and laughing amongst themselves. Serena stood at kitchen door watching the site before. That's when she realised she was falling in love in with this woman.   
“Having fun” she said as she walked into the kitchen.   
“Yes Bernie has been telling us stories about what people do in her bar when they are drunk” Ellie said.   
“Mummy they silly in Bernie’s pub”  
“Are they” she said as she poured herself a coffee and sat at the side of Louis and ruffled his hair.   
“Mum do I have to go to school today can't I stay here with the twins and Bernie”  
“I don't think so darling”  
“Why you was going to let me have Friday off”  
“That was Friday not today if you have finished eating go brush your teeth and get your shoes on please”  
“Oh ok”  
“I've done can I go in room now”  
“Yes”  
“Come Bernie”  
“In a minute why don't you find us something to watch”  
“Don't be long”  
“I won't” Bernie laughed.   
“Looks like you have got a fan there”Serena said as she stood up and walked up to Bernie.  
“Hey what you doing” Serena laughed as Bernie pulled her onto her knee. Serena straddled her and put her arms around her neck. “Thank you for looking the twins for me today”  
“Your very welcome I would do anything for you Serena” Bernie said as she started kissing Serena's neck and sucking at her pulse point”  
“Oh god that feels good but you have to stop otherwise I will never get to work. Serena soon jumped off of Bernie’s knee when she heard Ellie come bounding down the stairs.   
“Am ready mum” Ellie shouted as she stood at the front door putting her coat on.   
“OK let's go I will see you later” she said looked to make sure Ellie wasn't looking and kissed Bernie on the lips. “Ring me if there is any problems alright”   
“Will do go we will be fine”Bernie said as she walked into the lounge and sat at the side of Louis.   
“Right mister what we watching”  
“Peppa Pig it's good”  
“OK great”  
“Have fun Louis be good for Bernie won’t you darling” She said as she bent down in front of him”  
“I will promise mummy if I don't you can take George pig forever”  
“Ah bless him” Bernie said.   
“Give me a kiss baby I love you”  
“And you mummy bye”  
“Are you sure your OK with this”  
“Yes go you will be late”  
“OK OK I'm going” as Serena got to door she came back.   
“Bernie”  
“Now what”  
“Will you be taking them out anywhere”  
“Don't know why”  
“Well there are two spare car seats in the cupboard under the stairs if you need them and a double buggy Louis will walk for miles but Lola not so much”  
“Mum come on its 8.15”  
“OK ok right I am gone see you later”  
“Bye”Bernie walked back into the lounge and sat at the side of Louis. Louis shuffled closer to her and put Bernie’s arm around him as he began to suck his thumb while watching the TV. 

“Morning nurse Fletcher”  
“Morning boss you look a lot happier than you did yesterday”  
“Do i”  
“Yes are you back with Edward”  
“No I bloody am not do I look stupid no don't answer that. I just have a phone call to make to make then I will do the rounds ok” Serena walked into her office hung her coat up and pulled out her phone”  
“Yes Serena everything is ok”  
“How did you know I was going to say that”  
“I was mystic Meg in a former life” laughed Bernie.   
“God I love your laugh”  
“So you said the other night”  
“Is Lola up yet”  
“Yes washed and dressed she is just having some toast and jam and drink of tea”  
“She loves a drink of tea she is a right tea belly that's why I only buy decaffeinated tea bags for her. Are you fed up of Peppa Pig yet.   
“I am fed up of Mrs Rabbit how many jobs has that woman got the tax man must love her”  
“You make me laugh so much Bernie. Thank you again for doing this”  
“It's fine now go save some lives or Mrs Rabbit will have your job as well. I might take them out to park later would that be ok”  
“Yeah of course just watch Louis he has a habit of wondering sometimes”  
“I will I won't take my eyes off them don't worry”.   
“Right have a nice time at the park then see you later. Bernie”  
“Yes”  
Serena wanted to say she was falling in love with her but she chickened out.   
“Have fun and don't forget to ring if they start playing up”  
“Will do have a good day see you later”  
“Mummy is panicking again. Who wants to go to the park for a while”  
“Me me” the twins said together.   
“Coats on then you two”  
“Bernie”  
“Yes Lola”  
“You Mummy's best friend”  
“We are friends yes let me just get the buggy out the cupboard”  
“We walk”  
“I know but mummy said sometimes your legs get tired Lola”  
“They do Lola” Louis said.   
“I get in buggy now”  
“You can walk till your legs get tired”  
“I go in now”  
“So will i”Louis said

 

As Bernie waked back from the park both twins were fast asleep in the buggy. When she got into the house she took her phone out of her bag and took a picture of them and sent it Serena. Serena was sat at her desk when her phone pinged. She smiled as she saw the photo. 

Serena   
My babies are bloody gorgeous xx

Bernie  
Of course they are they take after there mummy xx

Serena  
Flattery will get you nowhere xx

Bernie  
Can't help a girl for trying beside god loves a trier xx

Serena   
Really he must bloody adore you. Have they had lunch yet xx

Bernie  
Yeah we bought some sandwiches, sausage rolls and juice on the way to park we had ourselves a little picnic xx

Serena   
That's nice. Do you have to be at the pub tonight xx

Bernie   
No I don't I will just ring Joe up why xx

Serena   
Just wondered if you wanted to have tea with us tonight that's if you haven't had enough of me or us xx

Bernie   
I could never have enough of you Serena and as for these little beauties they are delightful. I would love to have tea with you all xx

Serena   
Fabulous look I have to go I am due in theatre see you about 3.45 I have to pick Ellie up first and she is always the last one out xx

Bernie   
No problem see you soon xx

 

“Hi where home” Serena said as her and Ellie came into the house.   
“It's quiet in here mum and something smells nice” Ellie said as she went up the stairs.  
“Mmm it does doesn't it. Hello” Serena said as she walked into the lounge.   
“Mummy” Lola said as she ran to Serena and she picked her up.   
“Have you and Louis had a good time with Bernie”  
“Yeah she is funny” Lola said as Serena put her down.   
“Excuse me mister am I not getting a hug and kiss off of you”  
“Oh OK”  
“Don't force yourself will you son” Serena said as he slid off Bernie’s knee and went to Serena to give her a hug. “That's nice you had a good day too”  
“Yes I like Bernie”  
“Do you”  
“Yes can she stay”  
“She is staying for tea mate”  
“No can she stay forever” he whispered in Serena's ear.   
“I hope so” she whispered back in his ear. He kissed her then wiggled to get down.   
“Do you want a cuppa”  
“I would love one thanks”  
“Me too” said Lola.   
“OK Miss” Bernie said. 

Serena followed Bernie into the kitchen and put her arms around her waist as she put the kettle on. Bernie turned around and put her arms around Serena and kissed her on the nose.   
“So what smells so good in here apart from you” Serena said as she put her face into Bernie neck and kissed it gently.   
“The kids said there favourite meal was shepherd's pie so that's is what I have made”  
“You have made are tea”  
“Yeah you don't mind do you” Bernie said nervously.   
“Not at all saves me doing it.  
“Why don't you take your tea upstairs and have a nice bath while I finish watching toy story with the little uns”  
“Is that your way of telling me I smell” Serena chuckled.   
“NO you smell how you look bloody gorgeous” Serena grabbed Bernie’s face and kissed her passionately. The kiss got more intense as Bernie put her hands down the back of Serena's trousers and pulled her closer till they were groin to groin. Serena moaned and grabbed one of Bernie’s hands and was just about to put it down the front of her trousers when Ellie shouted her.   
“Sorry I better go see what she wants. What's up Ellie” she shouted from the bottom of the stairs.   
“Can I go round to play at Katie's for a bit”  
“What time will dinner be ready Bernie”  
“I thought we could have it about 6 but you can have it before if you think that's too late”  
“No that's perfect OK but I want you back for 6 for tea alright”  
“Yeah thanks mum”  
“Where does Katie live does she need me to drop her off”  
“She only lives next door but one I watch her at the door till she goes in then Katie's mum watches her to our door”  
“Oh right”  
“Am ready”  
“OK be good”  
“Bye mum bye Bernie”  
“Bye Ellie” Serena watched as Ellie went into Katie's house.   
She went back into the lounge Bernie and the twins were still watching the film.   
“I am going to take that bath then if that's OK do you want me to run one for you when I have finished”  
“Please can I borrow a pair of your pj's to put on”  
“Of course I will get a pair out. if you chuck them clothes down I will put em in the washer for you for tomorrow if you want”  
“OK thanks now go and enjoy your bath”  
As Serena walked up the stairs she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. This is stupid she thought as she laid in the bath I have known the woman 4 days. All I can do is think about her making love to me. And my kids think she is the bees knee's. Serena wished she would have waited to get to know Bernie better before introducing her to her kids but that's gone to pot now.

 

“Baths run” Serena said as she walked into the lounge.   
“Righto when I get out I will put the shepherd's pie on to warm up”  
“I'll do that you have done enough today”  
“Don't you dare touch my shepherd's pie Campbell sit down and relax”  
“Sit with me mummy” Louis said.   
“There sit with your kids you can watch Peppa Pig now won't that be nice”  
“Lovely” Serena said as she wrapped her arm around Louis's shoulder and kissed his head. Bernie walked upstairs laughing she can't ever remember being this happy in her entire life.


	7. Do you love her

Tea all eaten. Kids were all bathed and undressed for bed. Serena and Bernie left then playing in the front room while they did the pots. Serena was washing while Bernie was drying. When Serena had finished she took a handful of soap suds.   
“Bernie”  
“Yes” as Bernie turned around Serena hit her in the face with the soap suds.   
“Your going to pay for that Campbell”  
“You have to catch me first” she said as she bolted towards the door. Bernie got a handful of soap suds herself and chased her to the door. She grabbed Serena and put her on floor putting herself on top of Serena.   
“NO NO please Bernie don't. She laughed.   
“Ah don't like it now the shoe is on other foot do you”  
“Please Bernie don't you dare” she said squealing as the suds came closer to her face.   
“What's it worth”  
“I will make you a cup of tea”  
“That's not going to cut it am afraid” she said as rubbed the suds in her face and laughed.   
“You little bleeder” Serena laughed as she wiped the suds off her face. Then she reached up and stoked Bernie’s face. They both looked into each others eyes before Bernie lent down and put her lips tenderly on Serena's. The kiss started getting more rushed as Bernie began to unbutton Serena’s pj top.   
“You are so bloody sexy” she said as she took Serena's nipple into her mouth and sucked it”  
“Oh god that feels good” Serena moaned.  
“Mum come here” Ellie shouted”  
“I better go see what's up”  
Serena said as she got up and started fastening her buttons back up. “We will finish this later Wolfe”  
“I can't wait” she said as Serena stole another kiss before going into the room. 

 

They both took the kids up to bed and tucked them in. Ellie first then the twins.   
“What we doing morrow Bernie” said Louis. Bernie and Serena just looked at each other not knowing what say.  
“It’s nursery tomorrow mister beside am sure Bernie has things to do”  
“I don’t mind having them again Serena really”  
“I couldn’t ask you to have them again. I think they should go to nursery tomorrow but thank you” she smiled.  
“Right goodnight and try to stay in your own bed tonight Louis do you hear me” she said as she gave him and Lola a kiss.  
“Goodnight Lola sleep tight”   
“Night mummy night Bernie”  
“Night sweetheart”

 

They sat downstairs on the sofa watching tv. Serena was lent on Bernie and Bernie had her arms around her. Bernie started to let her hands roam over Serena’s body. Serena turned round and caught Bernie’s lips she stroked her lip with her tongue asking for access which Bernie accepted. The kiss got more and more intense as they both moaned into the kiss.  
“Let’s take this upstairs shall we” Serena said as she broke the kiss.  
“Yes please” Bernie said  
As they got in the bedroom Bernie got Serena up against the wall and started kissing and sucking on her pulse point. Serena moaned with pleasure as she started undress Bernie. They both got undressed and got in the bed. Bernie straddled Serena and began rubbing their clits together .  
“Oh god that feels amazing please don’t stop”  
“I want you my god you feel so good Serena” Bernie said as she kissed her.  
“”I need to feel you in inside of me please” Serena said Bernie rolled off and and put her hand between Serena’s legs and stroked her clit spreading her wetness before entering her with 2 fingers.  
“Fuck oh god yes right there fuck Serena moaned. Just then a light shone in the room. Bernie removed her fingers which received a groan of frustration from Serena and looked around towards the door.  
“Who’s that” Serena said.  
“Me” Lola said as she walked round to Serena’s side of the bed. “I sleep with you and Bernie”  
“For the love of mike” Serena said. Then she remembered that her and Bernie were naked. “Lola go to mummy's toilet first and try and have wee wee please”  
“Ok” when Lola went inside the bathroom. Serena and Bernie scrambled around the bedroom putting their pj’s back on before getting back into bed.  
“Have you had a wee” Serena said as Lola came back in.  
“Yes mummy”  
“Get in then” Serena sighed. Lola got in and faced away from them, Serena turned around and stroked Bernie’s face.” i am so sorry the joys of having kids am afraid sex goes out the window” she whispered  
“Don’t worry about it we have got plenty of time for that.”  
“Have we”  
Of course we have i’m not going anywhere”  
“Your not i mean i do come with a awful lot of baggage 3 kids”  
“3 amazing kids. Look Serena your kids come first i understand that and that’s the way it should be” Serena gave Bernie a chaste kiss on the lips  
“Goodnight Bernie”   
“Goodnight Serena”

 

“Come on guys eat up were going to be late” Serena said as she drank the last of coffee.   
“No nursery today we stay with Bernie”Lola said  
“No no stay with Bernie you’re both going to nursery so eat up”  
“Nursery is boring Bernie is fun”Louis said  
“For the last time you are not staying with Bernie”  
“Mum are you in a bad mood today” Ellie said.  
“No Ellie i am just tired that’s all now will you all just eat up please”  
“Why didn't you wake me” Bernie said as she came into the kitchen.   
“I had enough on waking these 3 up this morning never mind you as well” Serena huffed as she put the pots in the sink. “Go get your coats on please”  
“Have I done something wrong”  
“What makes you think that”  
“Well the fact that you can hardly look at me is sort of a giveaway”  
“Of course I can look at you what do you think i am doing now”  
“Not in the eye thought”  
“Do you know what I haven't got time for this I'm going to be late lock the door behind you when you leave see you”  
“Bye Bernie” Lola said as she came into the kitchen.   
“Bye darling”  
“Lola come on Ellie is going to be late for school” Serena said as she grabbed Lola’s hand.   
The front door banged shut behind them. What the hell have I done now Bernie thought. 

 

Serena arrived home alone her mum had rang and asked if she could have the kids for a few hours. When she went into the kitchen it wasn't how she left it that morning it was spotless. Bernie must have cleaned up before she went bless her. Oh god I was so awful to her this morning she pulled out her phone and decided to text her. 

Serena  
Thank you for cleaning up you shouldn't have xx

Bernie   
It's OK xx

Serena   
I am sorry I was off with you this morning xx

Bernie   
It's fine really shall I come over later xx

Serena   
Not tonight my mum has got the kids for a few hours and then she is coming to ours for tea sorry xx

Bernie  
So when can I see you xx

Serena  
“I don't know I think we should slow things down for a bit it's all going a bit too fast for me xx

Bernie  
Fine see you around maybe 

No kisses she is pissed off with me now. Shall I message her back. No Serena you are doing the right thing you have to put your kids first. Right I better start on the tea she thought.   
“Hi mum were back” Ellie shouted as they ran into the kitchen  
“I can hear I'm not deaf. Serena said as she gave them all a hug. “Have they been alright mum”  
“Good as gold kids why don't you 3 go in the lounge I want to talk to mummy” Adrienne said.   
“OK Grandma”  
“What's up”  
“Who's Bernie Serena”  
“Why do you ask”  
“Because her name is all I have heard since I picked the kids up its been Bernie this and Bernie that so who is she”  
“She's just a friend that's all”  
“Funny you have never mentioned her before”  
“Mum am 38 years old I don't have to tell you everything”  
“Louis said she looked after him and Lola for the day yesterday”  
“Yes she did so”  
“So well I for one would like to know who is looking after my grandchildren thank you very much I mean she could be anybody”  
“Bernie isn't just anybody she is a friend she has been there for me”  
“How long have you known her”  
“What’s that got to do with anything”  
“How long Serena”  
“Not long”  
“How longs not long”  
“I met her last Thursday is that what you want to hear she has been great especially with the kids.”  
“You have let someone you know for all of 5 minutes look after the kids what the hell were you thinking Serena”  
“What are you trying to say I would never put my kids in danger mum they are my life you know that she has been there for me ever since I met her. She has listened to me moaning on about Edward and when he turned up the other night drunk trying to take my kids she sorted him out”  
“He tried to take the kids why didn’t you tell me all of this”  
“I didn’t want to worry you i haven’t heard from him since”  
“That’s not the point Serena you are daughter they are my grandchildren i have a right to know”  
“Like i said we were all fine Bernie sorted it the kids think the world of her mum”  
“By the sounds of it there not the only ones”  
“What's that supposed to mean” Serena said as she turned away from her mum and looked out of window.   
“I think you know what I mean” Adrienne turned her around so she was facing her.”Is there something going on between you and this Bernie Serena”  
“I don't know” Serena cried “All I know is when I'm not with her all I can do is think about her”  
“Does she make you happy” Serena put her head down and looked at the floor. Adrienne lifted Serena’s head up. “Come on you can tell me”  
“Oh mum she makes me so happy I don't know what to do I have never felt this way before about anybody not this quickly anyway”  
“Serena are you in love with her”  
“Yes yes I am mum I have fallen in love with her I'm so sorry” Serena cried as she threw her arms around Adrienne.   
“Hey what you apologising for” Adrienne said as she broke the hug and wiped Serena's tears away with her thumbs.   
“I don't want you to be ashamed of me because I might be a I can't even say the word”  
“A lesbian i think that’s the word you’re looking for isn’t it”. Serena nodded.”Listen to me I could never be ashamed of you I am so proud of you and what you have achieved in your life. Look at you your a fantastic surgeon and you have given me 3 beautiful grandchildren yeah alright i wish Edward wasn't there father but you can't have everything can you” Adrienne said laughing. “Seriously though sweetheart I don't care who you are with as long as they make you happy and that they treat you and my grandchildren well and by the sounds of it Bernie is doing just that isn't she”  
“Yes she is oh mum thank you I love you so much” she said as she hugged her mum again.   
“I love you too I just what you be to be happy and if this Bernie makes you happy then go for it if she is what you want. Life is too short not to be with the person you love”  
“She is what I want mum I just know she is. When I am with her I feel like I can do anything and then when I'm not with her all I can do is think about her. But I think I have blown it I was off with her this morning”  
“Look I will finish the tea why don’t you go ring her and sort whatever it is that’s wrong alright”  
“Thanks mum i will just check on the kids first”

 

Serena stood at the lounge door and watched the kids as they were playing a game on the floor.  
“Are you guys ok”  
“Yes how long will tea be i’m hungry” Ellie said.  
“Won’t be long i have just got to make a phone call then we can eat ok”  
“Ok mum”  
Serena went into her bedroom and started to ring Bernie.  
“Come on pick up please Bernie pick up. Bloody answering machine. Bernie it’s me Serena i am really sorry about being off with you today. I didn’t mean what i said about taking it slowly either the thing is i am scared i have never felt this before about anyone let alone a woman and it’s freaked me out that’s all. When i’m with you i am so happy and when i’m not all i do is think about you. I have told my mum about you and she said go for it so here i am going for it.I know it’s quick but i'm falling in love with you Bernie Wolfe i need to know if you feel the same way about me. Please ring me or come round i need to see you. The kids miss you i miss you see you soon i hope bye”.


	8. You deserve this

“Well have you spoke to her” Adrienne said as Serena came into the kitchen.   
“Answering machine I left her a message told her how I really feel about her”  
“You can't do anything else sweetheart”  
“No it's up to her now mum I really hope she rings back I don't want to lose her. Please don't mention any of this in front of the kids it will only get there hopes up and they will think she is coming over”  
“I won't kids come on tea's ready”  
“Thank god am hungry”  
“Ellie that's enough of that thank you young lady” Adrienne smiled.   
“Mummy”  
“Yes Lola”  
“Is Bernie coming tonight to sleep in your bed again” Serena looked at Adrienne and went bright red but Adrienne just smirked and put her head down.   
“NO darling not tonight eat your tea then you can have some chocolate pudding”  
“Yes” said Lola   
“Why do visitors always turn up why you are eating” Adrienne said standing up as the doorbell rang.   
“I'll get it mum you stay there”  
Adrienne smiled and sat back down.  
“Bernie you came” Serena said she answered the door.   
“Of course I came I got straight in my car as soon as I got your message.   
“I'm so glad I was so worried I have ruined everything”  
“Did you mean what you said in your message” Serena walked forward and put her arms around Bernie’s neck and pulled her close.  
“I meant every word I know some people might think it's too fast but I don't care your all I can think about am falling in love you”  
“I'm falling in love with you too and I love your kids to bits I would never hurt you or your kids you know that don't you.   
“I know now will you please just shut up and just kiss me already” Serena smiled as Bernie lent in to kiss her.   
“Have you eaten”  
“Not since dinner time”  
“Well we have just sat down to tea there is plenty if you want to join us”  
“I would love to”  
“Come on through” Serena took Bernie’s hand as she led her through to the kitchen. “Look who's here guys”  
“BERNIE” they all shouted and ran up to her.   
“Mummy said you wasn't coming tonight” said Lola  
“I change my mind is that ok”  
“Course”  
“Kids sit back down now and eat. Bernie this is mum Adrienne mum this… this is my Bernie” Serena said shyly.   
“Very nice to meet you Bernie I have heard so much about you from the little people in this house and also from the the odd grown up too”  
“Nice to meet you too” Bernie said as she shook Adrienne’s hand.   
“Sit down get something to eat” Serena said as she held Bernie’s hand under the table.   
“So Bernie what do you do for a living”  
“I own a bar in town I am in also in the process of buying another one”  
“You are are where”  
“Just on Leith road”  
“Leith Road that's the posh part of town”  
Adrienne said”  
“Yeah I thought I would go a bit more upmarket”  
“Lola stop playing about with your veg and just eat them” Serena said.  
“Not like em”  
“They are only peas you have had them before you liked them”  
“I don't like em no more mummy”  
“Lola if you don't eat your veg you won't grow up big and strong”  
“I won't”  
“No Louis and Ellie are eating there veg” Bernie said.   
“Louis why you eating veg” Lola said  
“Cause they nice and I want to be a big boy so I can save mummy if daddy comes back”  
“Oh baby come here” Serena said as she choked back the tears as stood and gave Louis a big hug.   
“You need to sort something Serena the kids are petrified of him” Adrienne said.  
“I know I will ring the solicitors again tomorrow and inform them she i can’t stop him for coming near us”  
“Bernie you seeping tonight” Lola said.  
“I erm i don’t know”  
“Right have you all finished”  
“Yes mum” they said together.  
“Right you can go in watch TV for a bit before your bath and i will bring your puddings through in a minute”  
“Right i better be off i told your auntie Rita i would meet her at bingo at 6.45”  
“Bingo since when have you been played Bingo” Serena laughed.  
“It keeps your auntie Rita quiet so that suits me fine. Adrienne said as she walked into the hall and put her coat on. “Oh by the way i forgot i will have kids to sleep at mine on friday”  
“Why”  
“Well i think you and Bernie could do with some time on your own without having to share a bed with a little person” Adrienne winked.  
“Mum please”  
“Oh come on Serena you can’t tell me you haven’t thought about having sex with her”  
“Oh my god this is so embarrassing goodnight mum have a good time at bingo”  
“Goodnight darling see you friday kids” Adrienne said as she went into the room and gave the kids a hug”  
“See you friday grandma”  
“Bye Bernie it’s been a pleasure to meet you”  
“And you. Are you alright Serena you look a bit flushed”  
“I have just had the weirdest conversation with me mam. Not to put a too finer point on it but he said she wants the kids on friday so we can sex with no interuptions”  
“What she said that”  
“Oh yes” Serena said with her head in her hands laughing.  
“Good old mum eh”   
“Seriously thought Bernie i don’t think i can wait much longer i want you so much” Serena said as held Bernie’s hands and pulled her close.  
“I want you too Serena you have no idea the effect you have on me”  
“I think i do cause you have the same effect on me here feel” Serena said as she grabbed Bernie’s hand and put it down the front of her trousers . Bernie felt how wet she was”  
“Oh god Serena” Bernie said as she pushed her up against the wall and kissed her with so much passion.   
“I think we better stop right there” Serena said breathless “I better get the kids in the bath you wanna help”  
“Of course”  
“Lola Louis come on bath time if you have finished your puddings. Louis you were supposed to eat it not smear it all over your face you mucky pup” she said as she picked him up. Louis held Serena’s face in his hands and gave her a kiss with his chocolate covered lips .  
“Thanks for that mister” Louis and Bernie both laughed at Serena.”Right come bath Lola come on darling”  
“Bernie while they are having a bath can i read my new school book to you please” Ellie said.  
“Sure go get it then”   
“Thank you for this”  
“For what”  
“Being so good with these 3”  
“Serena i loved spending time with them just like i love spending time with you”

 

“Well done Ellie you are a really good reader”  
“Thanks Bernie can i ask you something”  
“Course you can fire away”  
“You really like my mummy don’t you”  
“I do very much”  
“Are you and mummy more than friends”  
“What makes you say that” Bernie said as she could feel herself going red. How do i get out of this one she thought.  
“Because when mummy introduced you to grandma she said this is my Bernie”  
“She just meant i am her friend that’s all Ellie”  
“ELLIE COME ON THEN BATHS READY” Serena shouted from upstairs. Thank god for that Bernie thought as she followed Ellie up the stairs to say goodnight to the twins.   
“Louis come on jump in”  
“Night mummy”  
“Goodnight baby love you”  
“Me not tired” Lola said as she ran around the bedroom  
“Lola Elizabeth Campbell get your but in this bed now”  
“Oh OK”  
Goodnight baby girl”  
“Night mummy I love you”  
“I love you too” Lola pulled Serena to her and gave her a kiss.”Bernie come here”Lola said as she gave Bernie a hug and a kiss too. Love you Bernie” Bernie and Serena looked at each other and smiled  
“I love you too both of you”  
Serena could see Bernie was getting choked up“ Sleep time now goodnight” Serena said.   
“Are you alright”  
“Oh Serena they said they love me”  
“I know I heard Come here my darling” Serena out her arms out and Bernie out herself into her arms.   
“I love them too Serena I love all of you so much”  
“Why don't you go downstairs and make us both a cuppa while I finish off with Ellie”  
“OK” Bernie said as she wiped her eyes and went downstairs. 

 

“That's them all settled” Serena said as she came into the lounge and sat on the sofa beside Bernie she took a drink of her tea and cuddled up to Bernie.”You alright now”  
“Yes Lola just took me a bit my surprise that's all”  
“They think the world of you and there not the only one” Serena smiled as she looked up at Bernie.   
“Serena I was wondering if your mum is having the kids on Friday why don't we go out and have a nice romantic meal I haven't taken you out properly yet”  
“Where you thinking of taking me”  
“Somewhere nice you deserve it”Bernie said as Serena started to straddle her knee.   
“It doesn't have to be anywhere posh I will go anywhere as long as I'm with you”  
“Please let me do this for you I want you to wined and dined and be treated like a princess” Bernie said as she kissed Serena.  
“Ok if that's what you want then I would love to” Serena said as she started to yawning.   
“Bed for you I think Campbell”  
“You aren't going are you”  
“Do you want me to”  
“No no I don't I want you to stay with me”  
“Come on then let's go up” Bernie said as she took Serena's hand and led her upstairs. 

 

Friday was finally here Serena was excited to find out where Bernie was taking her. As she got got in her car to leave the hospital Bernie’s texted her. 

Bernie  
Hi gorgeous you had a good day xx

“Not too bad where are you taking me tonight xx

Bernie  
Not telling you will soon find out I will pick up at 7.30 be ready xx

Serena  
I will be ready see you soon xx

Bernie  
You sure will xx

Serena got home and rang her mum to see if the kids were alright then she poured herself a glass of Shiraz to drink while she was in the bath. When she got ready she looked at herself in the mirror she had on a long black dress with a plunging neckline. Oh my god that's her right let's go she thought to herself as she got her handbag off the bed. 

“Hello” Bernie just stood there with her mouth open. Bernie Wolfe in the words of Mary Poppins shut your mouth we are not a cod fish” laughed Serena.   
“Am sorry it's just you look wow you are stunning”  
“I don't scrub up too bad I suppose anyway you look gorgeous yourself”  
“let's go shall we your carriage awaits” Serena locked the door and they walked hand in hand down the path. Serena stopped when she saw the car and a chauffeur stood at the door.   
“Bernie what's all this”  
“I told you I was going to spoil you after you my lady”   
“Glass of champagne madam”  
“Please are you having one”  
“No I have got an orange juice here”  
“Sorry forgot you don't drink Bernie this is lovely you didn't have to do all this I would have been happy in a taxi”  
“I know you would but I wouldn't I want this to be special because you are special Serena”  
“So are you” Serena lent forward and kissed her tenderly.   
“So where are we going”  
“You will soon find out look out of the window” Serena looked out of the window. Serena looked out and saw a what looked like a big country house down a long drive.   
“Bernie where are we”  
“I told I was going to treat you we are here for dinner come on” Bernie took Serena's hand as they walked into hotel.   
“Oh my god Bernie this is so beautiful this must cost a fortune”  
“You are worth it. Hello I have booked a table for 2 at 8 o'clock in the name of Bernie”  
“Ah yes Miss Wolfe would you like to follow me please”  
As they walked to the restaurant Serena's eyes were everywhere she had never seen anything as grand in her life.   
“Ladies is this table alright for you this Wolfe”  
“Perfect thank you” the waiter pulled out the chair for them both to sit down and gave them both a menu.   
Can I get you ladies a drink”  
“Shiraz Serena”  
“Please”  
“A bottle of your best Shiraz please and a orange for me please”  
“Bernie have you seen the price of the best Shiraz I will have something else”  
“No stop worrying about the money please let's just enjoy ourselves look you deserve this you are bringing up 3 wonderful kids and you do a very demanding and tough job you deserve to be treated”  
“This past week you has been one of the best weeks of my life with you my kids adore you and I adore you Bernie” Serena said as she put her hand on top of Bernie’s.   
“I adore you too and your kids this week is the first time I have ever felt like I have been in a proper and I never want it to end Serena”  
“Oh Bernie neither so I

 

“Oh god that was beautiful I couldn't eat another thing thank you Bernie”  
“Your very welcome would you like any more wine”  
“No thank you I could do with a lie down now after all that”  
“Right come on then”  
“Are we going home already”  
“Hi can I have my keys please Bernie Wolfe”  
“There you go Miss Wolfe room 135 the life is over there it's on the first floor tour bags are already in your room”  
“Thank you the lifts over here”  
“Hang on a minute we are staying here”  
“Yep”  
“But I haven't fetched anything with me”  
“Didn't you hear him he said are bags are in the room” Serena looked at her confused.   
“I hope you don't mind but when you left for work this morning I pack you a few things in a bag don't me mad at me I wanted it to be a surprise”  
“Oh Bernie how could I be mad at you it's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me”

 

When they got out of the lift they went down corridor to find there room.   
“Here we are room 135 after you madam”  
“Why thank you bloody hell Bernie this is beautiful”  
“Just like you” Bernie said as she pulled Serena close.”You make me so happy Serena Wendy Campbell”  
“You make me happy too if someone would have told me two weeks ago that I would meet a women and fall for her I would laugh in there face but this past week with you has been amazing” Serena lent forward a little and kissed Bernie.”Make love to me please I need you” Bernie laid Serena on the bed and straddle her and started taking her dress off. Serena took Bernie’s shirt and but she couldn't pull down her trouser. So Bernie jumped off the bed and finished undressing herself while Serena took off her own bra and pants. Bernie straddle her again and began kissing Serena. Bernie started sucking and and licking her breasts.   
“Oh Bernie”  
“You are so sexy Serena”  
Bernie started to kiss her way down Serena's body till she reached her goal. Bernie put her stroked her clit with her her tongue which made Serena throw her head back.   
“Jesus christ that's feels so good” Bernie then entered Serena with 1 finger then added another and found a rhythm.   
“Fuck fuck yes right there please don't you dare stop oh my god I need to come please Bernie make me come please” Serena said as she lifted her head up. Bernie began to suck on Serena's clit which sent her over the edge and she threw her head back again as she came with a shudder. Bernie kissed her way back up Serena's body and kissed her softly on the lips. When Serena got her breath back she let her hands wander over Bernie’s body and put her hand between her legs. She felt her heart going ten to the dozen she had never done this before. Serena gasped when she felt Bernie’s wetness she entered her with 2 fingers and began pumping in and out.   
“Oh yes Serena more please”  
Serena added another finger and carried on the pace till Bernie came calling out Serena's name. They laid down cuddling up to each other while they got there breaths back.  
“I wish I had met you years ago before I met Edward and I wish my kids were are kids” Serena said as held onto Bernie tighter.   
“Oh Serena me too you and the kids are the best things that had ever happened to me”  
“I love you Bernie”  
“I love you too”


	9. Hello Bernie

Serena woke up the next morning to and reached out to find the bed empty. Where the hell has she gone but then she heard the key in the door.  
“Morning how are you today” Bernie said as she sat on the bed and gave Serena a little kiss.  
“I feel great you were amazing last night”  
“So were you”  
“Where have you been anyway”  
“Just been down to order some breakfast”  
“Couldn’t you have just rang down”  
“I didn’t want to wake you up you looked so peaceful”  
“I think it’s first full nights sleep i have since Ellie was born besides all that exercise tired me out” she said winking at Bernie.  
“Well breakfast should be here in about 10 mins and we have to be out of the room for 10.30”  
“Ok might just take a quick shower then if that’s ok”  
“That’s fine you go ahead”

 

“Oh that was lovely” Serena said as she came out of bathroom already dressed.  
“That shower is quite powerful init anyway your just in time breakfast has just arrived” Bernie pull the lids of the plates and there was a bowl of fresh fruit . a load of pastries cereals.  
“Blimey Bernie we feeding the whole hotel”  
“Sorry is it too much i just thought i’d order some of everything i didn’t know what you would you like”  
“It’s lovely”  
“So would you like to do today”  
“I hope you don’t mind but i really want to see my babies”  
“Why would i mind i tell you what why don’t we pick them up from your mums and take them to the zoo or something”  
“They would love that thank you. Now let’s eat am starving”

 

“Hello you two did you have a good night”  
“Mum it was lovely Bernie took me to country house hotel we stayed the night it was beautiful”  
“Very nice” Adrienne said as she kissed Serena on the cheek.   
“MUMMY” Louis and Lola ran to Serena and wrapped their arms around her.  
“Hello I have missed you. Have you missed me”  
“Yeah loads”  
“Where’s Ellie”  
“In there she has been really quiet since I picked her up from school yesterday she has hardly said a word”  
“You two go in the kitchen with grandma and Bernie while i go speak to Ellie ok”  
“Ok”  
“Hello darling what you doing”  
“Just reading my book” Ellie said without looking at Serena.  
“Grandma says you have been quiet and have hardly spoken to anyone what’s up with you”  
“Nothing”  
“Come Ellie i can see something is wrong with you come on sweetheart you know you can tell anything you know that don't you”  
“It's dad”  
“What about your dad”  
“I saw dad yesterday”  
“When”  
“I saw him at the fence at dinnertime and he shouted me over to me him”  
“Did you go over to him”  
“Yes am sorry mum” she said as she started to cry.  
“Hey hey come here it's alright you don't have to be sorry. Did he say anything to you” Ellie nodded. “What did he say Ellie”  
“He said that we had better make the most of been with you because he was going to take us and make sure that you never see us again” Serena hugged Ellie tighter “i don’t want to be with dad i want to be with you mum” Ellie sobbed.  
“It’s alright everything is going to be alright baby no one and i mean no on not your dad or anybody is going to take you 3 away from me because i won’t let them”  
“But he said he was going to take us away from England somewhere where you will never find us i was so scared mum”  
“Oh baby it’s not going happen I promise” Serena said crying. There is no way he is going to get his grubby little hands on my kids so please sweetheart don’t worry about him”  
“What if he turns up at school on Monday mum”  
“I will talk to your teacher when i drop you off ask her if you can stay in at playtime till i can sort something out would that be alright” Ellie nodded. “Alright listen Bernie wondered if we wanted to go to the Zoo today do you fancy it”  
“Yes please i love the Zoo”  
“Go on then you go tell double trouble where we going and please don’t mention anything about dad to them please”  
“I won’t mum” Serena put her head in hands and started to cry again as soon as Ellie left the room.

 

“Serena what’s the matter” Bernie said as she came into the lounge.  
“Bloody Edward that’s what’s the matter”  
“What’s he done now”  
“Went to Ellie’s school yesterday and told her he was going to take her and the twins off me and that they were never going to see me again she is petrified Bernie I could kill him”  
“Was he drunk”  
“She didn’t say but you can bet he was. I am going to ring the police and get a restraining order out on him that stops him coming the kids and me”  
“Good idea look we are not going to let him take those kids anywhere because he isn’t going to get anywhere near them to even try it”  
“We you said we”  
“I know i did look Serena i am not going anywhere i am in this for the long haul with you and the kids i am only happy when i am with you 4”  
“Your not going to leave”  
“Never i love you all so much”  
“And we love you” Serena hugged Bernie tight. When she pulled away she took Bernie’s face in her hands and kissed her tenderly.  
“Oops sorry to disturb you”. Adrienne said as she came into the lounge “Serena have you been crying”  
“Look why don’t you tell you mam about what Ellie said and i will take the kids down to Greggs to get some goodies for lunch to take to the zoo”  
“Ok thanks”  
“You have found yourself a good one there”  
“I know she’s the best”

Serena told Adrienne everything that happen with Ellie and Edward.   
“I swear to god I could kill that man what the hell is he playing at”  
“I am going to go to the police station in the morning and see what they can do. I can't have him scaring my kids mum. Ellie is petrified she things he is going to take her”  
“Over my dead body he his he is taking my grandchild nowhere”  
“I have got to keep a brave face for the kids sake but deep down mum I am so scared of what he is going to do next. God knows what he will do when he finds out about me and Bernie been together what am I going to do mum”  
“You fight him together that's what you do. Don't you dare break up with her just in case Edward doesn't like it. I haven't seen you this happy in years she is good for you Serena”  
“I know i have no intentions of breaking up with her believe me”  
“Good glad to hear it shush now the kids are back”  
“Mummy we have got donuts to eat at the zoo” Louis said as she came running into the lounge.   
“Wow I hope there's one for me”  
“Yeah there's one for all of us mummy”  
“Can we go to the zoo now mum”Ellie said.   
“Yep let's go kids give grandma a kiss a hug goodbye”  
“Goodbye grandma thanks for having us” Ellie said.   
“Goodbye princess don't you worry about anything alright”  
she whispered in her ear.   
“I won't”  
“Come here you two little terrors see you later”  
“Bye bye grandma”  
“Right come on let's go thanks for having them last night mum” Serena said as she gave Adrienne a hug goodbye.   
“Your welcome I hope it was worth it” she winked.   
“Mum”  
“What I am not aloud to ask about your love life”  
“Well if you must know it was perfect she is amazing is that enough for you”  
“I am pleased for you”  
“Right kids let's go to the zoo eh”  
“Al least” Lola said. 

 

“Are we all strapped in” Bernie said as they got in the car.   
“Yes everyone is in”  
“How did you mam take the news”  
“I will tell you later little people have big ears”  
“Oh yeah sorry”

 

When they had been walking round for zoo for a bit they we all getting peckish. So they found a bench and sat down to have lunch.   
“Can I have my donut now” Louis said.   
“Yes when you have finished your sandwich”  
“I have finished”  
“No you haven't you have only had about 4 bites eat some more please”  
Lunch all done the kids wanted to go and see the elephant's. They kids ran up to the enclosure.   
“Mummy elephant's”Lola shouted.   
“Yes just be careful. Serena said as they stood a little way away from them. Serena couldn't take her eyes off her kids. After a few minutes she felt tears rolling down her face.   
“Serena what's the matter”   
“I can't lose them Bernie I can't”  
“You are not going to lose them I will make sure of that”  
“How will you”  
“Let's just say I have friends in very high places”  
“How high” Serena sniffed.   
“My best friend is in the police I will see if he can do something”  
“Why didn't you say this earlier when I mentioned the police”  
“I didn't want you to think I was butting in”  
“If you could get them to do something that would be great”  
“I will give him a ring when we get home ok”  
“Thank you”   
“Mummy why are crying” Louis said as ran over to them.   
“Im OK baby I'm just happy that's all” she said as she picked him up and hugged him.   
A few hours later the twins had both got in there buggy and were falling asleep.  
“Do you think it may be time to head off”  
“Yeah I think we better get these home they are shattered they have walked so much today” Serena said as she pushed the bugger near the exit.   
“I have enjoyed today thank you mum thank you Bernie” Ellie said as she held Bernie’s hand with one hand and held onto the buggy with other.   
“Your very welcome you alright now sweetheart” Bernie said.   
“Yes I'm ok”  
“Good let's get home”

 

Later that night all the kids had been bathed and were sound asleep in bed. Serena came downstairs and sat at the side of Bernie on the sofa.   
“All asleep”  
“Yeah they were shattered they have all really enjoyed today thank you”  
“Your welcome I enjoyed it too. I have rang my friend up and he is going to go round and slap a restraining on him and also have a chat with him”  
“Thank you so much. You have been so good to us. I have known you for just over a week and I can't imagine my life without you”  
“Good because your not going to have to I told you I am not going anywhere”  
“I love you”  
“I love you too and your 3 beautiful children. I would do anything for you and your kids” Serena pulled Bernie close and kissed her. The kiss became more passionate. When they were stopped by the door bell. Serena stood up to answer it.   
“You stay there I will get it. Bernie walked out of the lounge to the front door.   
“Emily what the hell are you doing here”  
“Now now that’s now way to talk to your ex wife now is it”


	10. This is my family  now

“How did you know to look for me here”  
“One of your bouncers told me you have spend most of the last week here”  
“He had no right to tell you”  
“I am your wife I have a right to know where you are”  
“Correction you are my ex wife now if you don't mind”  
“Who's at the door darling” Serena said as she came to the door.  
“No one babe they are just leaving”  
“Hi I don't believe we have met I'm Emily Bernie's ex wife and you are”  
“None of your business who she is”  
“Bernie don't be so rude hi I'm Serena I'm Bernie’s girlfriend. Come in please”  
“Thank you Serena”  
Emily said smirking as she entered the house.  
“Go through to the lounge Emily” Serena said.  
“Cheers”  
“Serena what you doing I don't want her here” Bernie said as she pulled Serena to one side.  
“Bernie it's obvious she has come here for a reason just talk to her find out what she wants I am off to bed I will leave you to it”  
“No please stay down here with me”  
“You need to talk to her on your own goodnight” she said as she pecked Bernie on the cheek”  
“I won't be long I love you”  
“I love you too now go and find out what she wants”  
Serena started to walk up the stairs but as soon as Bernie closed the room door she sneaked back down and listened at the door.  
“So what do you want”  
“Nice house your latest squeeze has got here. Are these her kids” Emily said pointing to the photo above mantlepiece  
“Yes they are”  
“So that's why your with her because of her kids”  
“I am with her because she is beautiful, talented and the nicest persons I have ever met known her kids are a bonus”  
“You can't fool me Bernie I know how much you want kids and look at you yep you have landed on you feet here a gorgeous house and a nice little ready made family” Serena reached for the door handle and was just about to walk in when she heard Bernie speak again.  
“Look will you just go I don't want you here”  
“Bernie I know I shouldn't have left the way I did but I want you back I still love you. Look let's try again and we can try for kids of are own then you won't need Serena and her kids cause we will have our own little family” Serena could stand to hear anymore she walked back upstairs and checked on the kids. Then went into her bedroom. She sat on the bed and started to cry. I am going to lose her I just know I am she is going to go back to her ex and have a family of her own I can't compete with that”

“Why now Emily”  
“I have been doing a lot of thinking lately I know now I made a big mistake leaving you”  
“So you thought you would just come back and we can just try again as if nothing ever happened”  
“I know it's going to take time for you to trust me again but I promise you if you take me back I will never hurt you again I love you Bernie”  
“I don't love you. I love Serena and I have no intentions of leaving her not for you or anyone.Look Emily it's getting late I want you to leave now please”  
“OK but will you please say you will think about what I said I love you I have never stopped loving you Bernie”  
“Just go Emily”  
“Please Bernie please just say you will think about it”  
“OK if it gets you out of here I will think about it now goodbye”  
“Goodbye my darling see you soon I hope”

Bernie locked up and went upstairs. When Bernie walked into the bedroom Serena quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. When Bernie finished in the bathroom she crawled into bed beside Serena and put her arms around.  
“Goodnight gorgeous I love you” Serena opened her eyes and wiped the tear that was falling down her cheek and sniffed.  
“Serena are you alright”  
“Fine go to sleep”  
“Hey look at me”  
“No I can't”  
“Yes you can Serena please turn round and look at me sweetheart please” Serena turned round and Bernie saw the tears streaming down her face.  
“What's wrong”  
“What's wrong are you taking the piss your ex wife turns up out of blue and begs you to take her back and you wonder what's wrong with me”  
“You heard all that”  
“Yeah I did I was earwigging at the door. I also heard her tell you that you don't need my kids because you and her can have one of your own. Is that why you are with me because I have kids”  
“No it's not I am with you because i love you and i want to be with you”  
“And she wants to be with you she offered to give you a family of your own i cant compete with that”  
“I don’t want to be with her i don’t care what she offering me because i’m not accepting. Listen to me please” Bernie said as she tried to wipe Serena’s tears away “I am not going anywhere you don’t get rid of me that easy”  
”I don’t want to get rid of you but i wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to go and try again with Emily and have a kid of your own”  
“”Serena the only person I would ever want to try and have a baby with is you”  
“Oh Bernie i have already got 3 kids i don’t think i want any more”  
“I don’t care been here with you and the kids is enough for me”  
“Really i don’t want you to regret it a few months down the line I would rather we finished this now before we get in too deep”  
“It's a bit late for that I am already in deep Serena”  
“So am I. I don't think I could stand it if I lost you” Serena cried as she put her head on Bernie’s chest.  
“I couldn't bare if I lost you either I love you more than I have ever loved anyone on my life” Serena snuggled up beside Bernie and put her arm around her waist.  
“I love you”

“Mummy is Bernie getting up soon” Lola said as they sat at the table and ate their breakfast.  
“I don't know she is having a lay in if you have finished eating go get your costs we are going to grandma's”  
“Do we have to we were at grandma's yesterday”  
“Don't argue with me Ellie just go get your coats on please”Serena snapped. Serena put the pots in the dishwasher and left a letter for Bernie on the kitchen letting her know where they had gone. “Right come on then let's go”  
About an hour later Bernie woke up to a empty bed and a very quiet house. She walked down the stairs and into the lounge but there was nobody there.  
“Serena Serena” she walked into the kitchen and saw the note on the table. 

My darling Bernie  
I have taken the kids to my mums for a few hours to give you some space to help you decide what you want.This is really hard for me to write I hope you know that. I know you said you want to be with me but I can't give you what you really want Emily can. I have got 3 kids already and that is enough for me. Emily can give you what you really really want a baby of your own. I want you go to wherever she is staying and have a good talk with her. You have to believe me when I say I don't want to lose you but I so want you to be happy and I know a baby of your own would make you so happy. I will be back from my mums about 5 if you are not in the house when I get in I know you have made your decision. If I never get to say anything else to you Bernie this past week with you have been the best week of my life. I will never forget you ever and I will always love you.  
Serena xxxx 

 

Bernie could feel the tears rolling down her face as she was reading the letter. I have to sort this out once for all she thought. She put the letter in her pocket and ran upstairs to get dressed. 

 

“Hello darling I didn't expect to see you lot today”  
“It's not a problem is it”  
“No no of course it isn't where's Bernie”  
“Still in bed”Ellie said.  
“Grandma can we go play in the garden please”Louis said.  
“Sure you don't have to ask go ahead. So are you going to tell me why you are really hear” Adrienne said as the kids went outside. Serena broke drown in tears and Adrienne pulled her close. “What's happened my darling”  
“I have lost her mum I have lost Bernie”  
“You have split up why”  
“We haven't split yet but we soon will”  
“I don't believe that you both love the bones of each other”  
“Her ex turned up at mine last night begging Bernie to take her back telling her whatever she wanted to hear.”  
“Such as”  
“That she will give her a baby of her own all Bernie has ever wanted is a baby of her mum and I can't give her that I don't want any more kids”  
“i don't believe for one second that Bernie will leave you”  
“She said she wants to stay with me”  
“Well then there is your answer”  
“I have written her a letter and told her to go to and talk with with her to decide what it is she wants”  
“By the sounds of it she has already told you what she wants she wants you. Why are you pushing her towards your ex Serena”  
“Because I think it's what she wants mum she will be so happy with a baby of her own”  
“I hope you know what you are doing darling”  
“I am doing what is the best for Bernie” Serena said as she stood up.  
“Where you going now”  
“Outside to be with my babies apart from you they are all I have got left now”

 

Dinner had been eaten and  
the kids were playing ball in the garden and Serena and Adrienne were sat on the garden swing chair.  
“Serena stop looking at your watch it's only 2.30”  
“I'm so scared mum I have lost her I know I have”  
“I don't think you have”Adrienne smiled as she looked up and saw Bernie walking through the door”  
“BERNIE” Louis shouted as he ran up to her.  
“Hi dude” she said as she picked him up and gave him a hug. Adrienne looked and Serena and saw the tears forming in her eyes.  
“Come on kids who wants some ice cream”  
“Me grandma” they all said.  
“Let's go on the house then.  
“What are you doing here” Serena sobbed.  
“I came to see you” Bernie said as she took Serena's hand in hers.  
“Did you go and see Emily”  
“I did yes”  
“And”  
“I told her nothing had changed I don't love her and I don't want to be with her. I only want to be with you”  
“But what about the child she said she would give you”  
“Serena I have already got 3 beautiful children who I love so much I don't need another”  
“Are you sure”  
“I am positive you and your kids are all I want I love you all so much. I couldn't love them kids any more if I had given birth to them myself and that's the truth”  
“Thank god I'm not going to lose you”  
“No way not ever”  
“I love you” Serena said as she kissed Bernie’s tenderly.  
“I love you I always have and I always will” Bernie said as they put there for heads together and looked into each others eyes. “Stop talking now just kiss me again gorgeous girl”  
“I think I can manage that come here” Serena pulled her closer and kissed her more passionately. 

 

Adrienne stood watching them through the kitchen window smiling. They are going to be alright now she thought.  
“Grandma what are you looking at” Ellie said as she stood a chair.  
“Ellie get down before you fall”  
But Ellie took no notice and still stood on the chair.  
“Grandma why are mum and Bernie kissing”  
“Come on let's go outside to them”

 

They broke apart when they heard the kids coming back outside.  
“No need to stop noisy here has already seen you” Adrienne said.  
“Right come here madam” Serena said as she put Ellie on her knee.  
“Mum why were kissing Bernie”  
“Why because I love her that's why”  
“Do you love mum Bernie”  
“I do very much”  
“Are you and mum together now then”  
“Yes Ellie we are and we are going to be together forever”  
Bernie said as she held Serena's hand in hers and kissed it.  
“Thank god for that”Adrienne said. “I think this calls for a toast come on let's go have a drink I think I have got some none alcohol stuff for you Bernie”  
“Thanks”  
The kids followed Adrienne into the house. Bernie stopped Serena going any further.  
“Are you happy” Bernie said as she put her arms around Serena's waist.  
“I am so happy are you happy”  
“I am always happy when I am with you and your brood”  
“Your not going to regret this are you”  
“There is nothing to regret cause I know I have made the right decision. Me and you together forever. Your my family now"  
“That's all I want”  
“Come on you two the champers is going flat”  
“Come on let's go get a drink”

 

Everyone was in the kitchen celebrating. Serena looked around the room. Bernie was laughing with the twins. Ellie was tormenting her grandma. This is my family now we might not be conventional but we all love each other. I have got a fantastic mother 3 beautiful wonderful kids and a gorgeous girlfriend most people would give their right arm to be with Serena thought and she is going to be with me forever and always. 

 

The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.


End file.
